1. Separate M. leprae baccili from infected armadillo tissues and distribute the purified bacilli to investigators upon request. 2. Purify and supply phenolic glycolipid I and dimycocerosylphthiocerol from M. leprae-free supernatant material derived from homogenization of infected armadillo tissue. 3. Synthesize and provide the Neoglycoconjugates based on phenolic glycolipid I for the purpose of the serological diagnosis of leprosy. 4. Purify and provide the native lipoarabinomannan and lipomannan of M. leprae and M. tuberculosis. 5. Isolate the peptidoglycan-associated proteins of M. leprae. 6. Isolate, purify and characterize other native protein antigens and sub- cellular entities from M. leprae.